A Wolfs Rose
by foreveru
Summary: The Tyrell's want the Iron Throne. The Northern Army wants to crush the Lannisters and get revenge for the liege lord Eddard Stark. What happens if the two make an alliance together? (Slight AU) Robb x oc
1. Chapter 1

The weather was much different the further north one went. Having lived in Highgarden all her life it was easy to feel like this weather was very cold. Myrissa would have never expected to travel this far from her home before and the possibility of marrying and living even father than this scared her. It was a months travel from the north to Kings Landing, and she could only imagine how much farther it would take to get to her home. Seeing home again was very doubtful to her, if things went the way her family wanted it to. Whether she wanted it to go that way was debatable.

First they had taken a couple of ships to get to the Riverlands. Myrissa found that a less than enjoyable ride. Apparently boats and her just didn't mix. Sea sickness was something she hoped to never have to experience again. The whole time she had pretty much been stuck in her little cabin in fear of throwing up again if she went out onto the deck. Her sister had been kind enough to look after her. She was sure Margaery would have rather spent her company with someone a little more active and less gloomy.

After a few days of being off the boat she did feel much better. Traveling by horse didn't exactly help much though. At least she was feeling better now and more like her old self. Ironically enough it gave her more time to worry about and meeting with the northern army to try and make an alliance. Part of her hoped it just wouldn't work out but the other part knew it was a good way for her family to go about taking the iron throne without having to deal with, and marry into, the Lannister family.

The thought of her sister, or even herself, marrying Joffrey made her shudder. She had heard the whispers of what Little Finger had said about the Lannisters and the boy king. It wasn't good, that was for sure. And now with Renly dead they needed someone else to side with. The lions probably would have been the best choice if they wanted to share the throne with them instead of getting to choose who they would marry her sister as her consort.

It took about five days to travel by boat there and now another three days before reaching the camp that the army was currently staying at. There group was only a couple dozen soldiers aside from herself, her brother and sister, and a couple of maids for the two of them. Marg had insisted and didn't think it was proper for two highborn women to travel that far without companions to see to their needs. Leave it to her older sister to make sure they were well taken care of. The rest of the soldiers were back in the south waiting to see if they were even needed to come. Why waste that much money to travel so many soldiers if there was no deal made?

Myrissa sometimes felt like her sister was much smarter than her about this world and the way women navigated themselves in it to get to power. Being the youngest, and a girl, had never been easy. Their grandmother always focused more time on her eldest granddaughter because she was the one they always expected to get the best marriage as far as political standings went, and also as far as elevating herself in the line of nobility. She was the one expected to marry some high lord and be the lady of a great castle. While she, of course, knew they'd go for a good match for her as well but it felt wrong for them to try and marry her before Margaery got married again.

Still she could remember the conversation they had one night on the ship.

"It feels wrong," she had murmured, glancing over to her sister in the dim lighted room. Her stomach had been wavering again which was why she had been laying down while Marg sat at her bedside.

"What does?" Seeing as she randomly had started talking, she probably couldn't even begin to guess why she was saying that. She could have been talking about her sickness for all her sister knew.

"What we're doing. You should be married again first before I am. It's not right for me to have a husband while you don't."

"Don't talk like that," Margaery had hushed her. "I'll be fine," she had smiled. "All will work out, you'll see. You'll be Queen of the North while I'll rule the south. As Queen I'll have more choice over who I marry." _As if you don't already. Our grandmother would never agree for you to marry someone horrible_, she had thought. "If anything I'm getting the better end of this deal," her sister laughed.

"What if he doesn't accept? Or what if he doesn't like me? He might refuse because he's already promised to someone else."

"Myrissa." The more stern and mothering tone was apparent in her voice. "The country is at war. Each side needs more men. We can provide more than the Freys can. The Starks are honorable but the north needs more men if they want to win. They'll realize that."

"Your right," she murmured in response. While she still had her doubts, her sister was making some sense.

Loras was leading the way as they came within sight of the battle camp set up. It looked so similar to when she had visited Renly's. But she had only seen it after his death and the army was scattering. The only real big difference was the different colors. Here was mostly dull reds and grey's for House Stark whereas Renly's camp had the colors of House Baratheon. Immediately Myrissa started feeling more nervous by the minute as thoughts kept running through her mind. What if the north didn't accept? What if he was displeased with her and that's why they didn't? Or what if he did because of needing more men but then found himself disappointed after they were married?

Feeling her sisters gaze she glanced over. It almost felt like she was eyeing her to see if she was okay. Forcing a smile she tried to look like she was completely fine and not thinking of everything bad that could go wrong. If this didn't work she wondered what her family would even do next. Maybe stay out of the war like The Vale and preserve their food and gold. That would be the smart thing to do.

As they grew closer there were shouts to alert the rest of the camp of their presence. Her tension grew immensely. How were they going to react by them being there? They hadn't exactly sent a raven that they were coming in case Stannis or the Lannisters might have intercepted it and tried to retaliate before they could come here. Or even attack their home while they were here. There were plenty of men still back there, but still. A couple of the guards haulted them demanding to know what they wanted and why they were here.

"We seek an audience with the King," Loras told them.

* * *

Should I continue? No? I'm torn between this (a Tyrell) or possibly writing something about a Lannister or Targaryen. Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Only the three of them ended up going to where Robb Stark currently was while the rest stayed behind outside of the camp. The tent they were heading to was one of the bigger ones, probably used for war council, or maybe it was even his own personal one. Loras was leading the way with her and Margaery following behind. He would be the one to speak as that was the proper and expected thing. Myrissa was just going to try to not look like she was nervous or that she felt weird being so far away from home.

Being unsure what exactly to expect didn't help matters either. Yes logically she knew what could or could not happen but there was also herself that played another factor into this. Men usually wanted pretty women, unless they were getting something good from taking a less than comely wife, and there was always the chance he wouldn't like her personally. With everyone having different tastes, it was hard to say. They had made sure to dress her up, though, knowing that today should be the day they arrived there. The dress was a rich green color representing the colors of their house, with a gold rose embedded above the left breast and light brown hair laid down her back in soft waves.

Entering the tent brown eyes were met with a few different people who were in there. Almost immediately she found it easy to tell which one was the Stark King. A large grey direwolf was by his side. How the others weren't nervous by the animals presence, she didn't know. Even from the few feet inside of the tent that she stood, she could see from here the grey Stark eyes he had, and the curly mop of brown hair that he had. The others she wasn't as sure about who they were. All she could do was guess by the sigils on their clothing. One was a Bolton, one a Karstark, a couple of Umbers and also two women, one she guessed was Lady Catelyn. She hadn't met her before since Lady Stark had been at Renly's camp before his death, which she hadn't been there then. There was also another male that she couldn't quite place.

"Your Grace," her brother spoke up, standing a few feet in front of them and gave a bow.

"Ser Loras, what an unexpected surprise." His face was unreadable and it was hard to say what his feelings were towards them being there. "I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before."

"No we have not," Loras agreed. "Lady Catelyn," he forced a greeting. There were some rumors that had circulated about her being involved in Renly's death. While he wasn't entirely sure that was true, she and 'Lady' Breenie ran off right after that had happened. After her acknowledgement, her son spoke again.

"I see you've brought company. What brings you this far north?" Apparently they weren't up for chit-chat and wanted to get straight to the point.

"We have a common interest Your Grace."

"Is that so?" This time one of the bannermen spoke up. Myrissa could only guess which one. They all looked a tad similar to her, if one wasn't paying attention to their sigils. Compared to the king the bannermen were all older with greying hair. Only the female dressed in chain mail and two of the men were of young age. She thought it might have been a Karstark that spoke. The Stark heir had raised a hand to silence him, and Loras had merely glanced over to the men that were more off to the side and then spoke up again.

"None of us wish to see the Lannisters on the throne-"

"You would have seen Renly on the throne," Lord Umber's tone made it clear that he didn't think highly of Renly Baratheon. This time nothing happened. Probably because they all wanted to see what the defense to that would be.

"Renly had no legitimate claim to the throne, I admit." Loras carefully hid his discomfort of having to talk bad about the man he had loved. "But Stannis Baratheon is no more fit to be a good ruler than what the Lannisters are doing now." The other rumors circulating Renly's death had to do with his brother and he would use that to his advantage. "Anyone who would see to killing their brother, and off of the battlefield no less, would be a shame to us all if he sat the Iron Throne. Wouldn't you agree?" When no one spoke up in agreement, or disagreement, he continued. "We do not wish to see him or the Lannisters in power. That is why we are here and would join our swords with yours."

"And you would take the Iron Throne for yourself once this is over?" Robb, almost knowing, asked. Though it was more a statement than a question.

"That is the intent, yes." They might not be happy with that answer, he knew. They probably hadn't declared anyone for their king because they either were to declare for the 'rightful' king, which would technically be Stannis, or no one at all. "Much like the late King Robert had done after his rebellion." Maybe saying that wouldn't put them off as much as the thought of the Tyrell's declaring for the Iron Throne. They had no intent to make any claim. After the war was won they would take it and only then declare themselves as the new rulers of the south.

"And in return for your swords?" Catelyn prompted. Her face was unreadable but she was suspicious as to what they'd ask for.

"If agreed upon, our swords and ships would be yours." Starting off with what spoke to everyone, what they could get, was always the best way to go. "My sister," he motioned her forward, causing everyone's eyes to turn to her. If Myrissa hadn't been uncomfortable before, then now she was. Every eye in the room had turned her way, but she moved up to where her brother was anyway. "Is of age. A marriage between House Tyrell and House Stark would be beneficial to both sides."

It didn't need to be said who they were referring about a marriage between. In Bran's condition he wasn't likely able to impregnate a woman, and Rickon was far to young to marry anytime soon. Sansa was prisoner in Kings Landing, they had no clue where Arya was and no word of her, plus he spoke of his sister which meant they intended for her to marry.

"The King is already promised to another, you do realize," Catelyn replied, much to the bannermens annoyance.

"We need a few moments to discuss this. In private," Robb spoke before anyone else could interject.

* * *

Wow I didn't expect so many people to follow/favorite/review the first chapter! Thanks everyone! Sorry the dialogue starts out a bit rough. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts/opinions. Inspiration never hurts ;)

Oh! And just thought I'd warn that there might be possible book spoilers later on for those who aren't aware of what happens in the books. But I'll post before hand if there are. It's going to have book elements, like the Small Jon, Dacey Mormont. Also correct me if I'm wrong but show wise Theon was still with Robb about the time Renly died? Either way he'll be there in this.


	3. Chapter 3

The three left the tent to wait outside for some sort of news or to be brought back in. This left the bannermen, Catelyn, Robb, and Theon inside the tent. All was silent as the trio was taken outside and even for a moment once it was just them in there. What almost everyone was thinking didn't need to be said but it probably would be mentioned anyway. Robb had an almost stone like expression on his face, as Starks were said to have. This was a lot to consider anyone of them would have had to admit. Most others in the tent would likely jump at the chance to get out of their word to marry a Frey, but he was a Stark. Keeping his word was something he should do.

Admittedly he had not been happy about having to agree to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. It had been something that was more forced on him. Had he not been in a rush to get south to try and save his father he might have tried to find a way to get around The Twins and not agree just so he could quickly get across that bridge. None of the Frey girls were described as comely, from what he had heard about them. Looks were not everything, but he had not heard anything good about their personalities either. Just from what he could take into account through second-hand knowledge it sounded like a double whammy having to take someone from that family as a wife.

"The ships would give us leverage to attack by both land and sea," Theon, whom Robb considered a best friend, spoke. Ships were a good bet of helping them win, and he had even been going to suggest a way of getting some through his father.

There wasn't really a lot that needed to be said. Obviously an alliance with the Tyrells was more beneficial than keeping the one with the Freys. Really when it came down to it the question was, keep the few thousand men you had now through House Frey, or gain many more as well as ships through House Tyrell. For almost any other house it might have been such a simple and easy decision, but considering it wasn't very honorable to go back on one's word that was what caused him to think twice. Robb knew he had to make a decision quick though as spending a lot of time thinking wasn't something he could afford. With war going on time wasn't a luxury and couldn't be wasted.

Catelyn did mention about being cautious. The Tyrells were known for being ambitious. Plus, while it was hard to say if it was true from just seeing them twice and not knowing them very well, there were some who would say they're the Lannisters of roses. Even if that was true, it was better to have them on their side than against them. Maybe they could get Sansa and Arya back quicker now. And get back to Bran and Rickon, she thought.

* * *

One could only guess what was being said inside the tent. From where they were only muffled talking could be heard. Myrissa could maybe catch one or two words but other than that it was pretty up in the air. All she could think about was, if they did agree, that she'd eventually have to go further north to where the weather was even more freezing. How was a girl who lived so close near Dorne, and lived in such hotter weather, supposed to adjust to such a drastic change in climate? Even the weather here, which was still considered part of the south, felt much more chilly than she was used to. Marg was probably right. In a way she would be getting the better end of the deal.

It was hard having to imagine such a huge change. Going from wearing light and bright material to heavy cloaks and dresses to keep warm just sounded so uncomfortable. But maybe she was jumping the gun a bit. They hadn't actually heard an answer yet and she could very well be worrying herself for no reason at all. At least one thing that wouldn't be so bad about the change, if they decided to accept, was that he wasn't bad-looking. Plus it was unlikely she would need to be manipulative and discreet like one would need to be if married into a family such as the Lannisters, or any family that was more into the political games.

All of a sudden she heard a guard having them come back outside and realized she just have zoned out for a moment or something. Following back inside she was once again standing by her sister while Loras stood a few feet in front of them. Whatever had been decided it was hard to decipher from anyone's face. They all seemed to be stoic and stone like. Were all northerns like that? And would she have to possibly marry a person with no emotion? That thought wasn't exactly a good one, but considering most marriages are not based on love, and some never have it at all, it really wasn't something she should ever hold her breath for anyway.

It took her a moment to realize someone was speaking and that person being the king. Only catching the end of what he said she could guess that the alliance had been accepted. Carefully she kept her expression neutral. During the whole travel there she had kind of, stupidly, convinced herself they wouldn't accept but now that they had she needed to do whatever she had to since this was a benefit to her family.

"My mother will show you to some tents you can stay in," he spoke to her and Margaery. Loras apparently was staying there to speak with them some more.

"Thank you Lady Stark. His death was quite tragic and sudden," she heard being said. Seeing as Myrissa didn't know Renly well, she couldn't say one thing or the other about his death. Just nod and agree to want her sister was saying. She wasn't sure that his sister was really all that sad over it but it would look odd if she didn't pretend to be upset by her late husbands death.

Margaery was brought to a tent first to stay in. It was nice and roomy. Much like one would expect a highborn or knight to have. Myrissa figured she would see her again at dinner or something. For now she was left with her soon to be mother-in-law as it was now just the two of the walking.

"Have you ever been out of the south Lady Myrissa?"

The question brought her of her thoughts, which really hadn't been much different than what was now being brought up. Shaking her head lightly this was all new to her. The colder weather, the fact they were already wearing slightly heavier clothes, and not to mention this was the first actual war camp she was staying in.

"No, My Lady. This is my first time away from Highgarden, actually."

"I imagine it must be quite different. Living that far south and then coming here."

"It is. Mostly the weather, though." She decided to leave out how up here the lands were more battle worn now because of all the fighting.

"It takes some getting used to, I know. But it can be done." Catelyn had, after all, moved from here to Winterfell. It might not have been as drastic of a change, but it was still one nonetheless.

The tent they came to was one not to far from her sisters and vaguely she wondered if her brother would have one near them as well. Then the thought of how close she would be to the Starks also filled her mind but she quickly squashed it and probably didn't want to know as she was already nervous about making a good first impression and didn't need to fill her mind with stupid thoughts.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," she heard being said and gave her thanks. Then she was left in where she would stay for who knew how long.

* * *

Sorry it's taking me so long guys. Things have just been kind of stressful in real life. Hoping that maybe I can get back into typing more.

The discussion wasn't more detailed, I know, I just couldn't see anyone except maybe Catelyn speaking out against it. But I didn't see a reason why she would. I hope you guys like it though, and please review and let me know what you think. Reviews always encourage me to write more/quicker. =)


	4. Chapter 4

That evening the families were going to eat together. This would be the first time for interaction between more than just her brother and them. Myrissa seemed a little more calm than she felt. At least it wasn't as though she was being thrown into the deep end of a river without a preserver. It would be much harder had it just been her with the Starks. So at least this way she could grow more comfortable while her siblings were around. The thought of them eventually being leagues away from her was not something she wanted to think about and brushed that far from her mind.

Tonight would go well, she would keep telling herself. It had to. Things working out meant that things looked good for her family. The slightest mistake would reflect badly on them and she had to make sure that didn't happen. Making a bad impression to the Starks could very well jeopardize things, or worse something happen but nothing came of it and they just thought badly of herself.

Washing up after the long travel she felt refreshed and ready to take on the dinner. The maids had helped her dress into a turquoise dress with shoes to match and her hair half up into a braided southern style. Perhaps it was silly to feel a little nervous. She just never expected that a betrothal of hers could be so important to her family. With four siblings older than her, she always just thought a marriage of hers would just help strengthen an alliance. Be it a way to keep their strength in The Reach, or surrounding areas. Not be the way to bind two houses in a war. But politics could do things like that and one just had to go with the flow so to speak.

"Ready?" she heard her sister's voice from behind. Turning around she nodded. The only way to be confident was to act like you were.

"I am," she said and gave a smile. Margaery didn't seem to completely by her little act but she didn't actually comment on that while linking an arm through hers for them to walk.

"I hear the wedding will take place at Riverrun."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry. Things won't be rushed too much when we get there. We'll make sure you have a beautiful dress," Marg told her with some excitement.

It was happening so quickly, she felt, but had expected something such as this. With a war going on it really couldn't be put off. Because war was being waged the Starks needed an heir in case things took a turn for the worst. Myrissa could only pray she didn't let everyone down and didn't want to be one of those women who couldn't get pregnant and was useless to their husband. The only thing almost as bad as not being able to give children, was only giving girls.

Many of the bannermen were already there when they arrived, Loras was as well. He was already by the main table with the Starks. Robb Stark sat at the head seat with his mother on the one side along with the Greatjon, and the other side was empty and waiting for them.

Myrissa decided to head up first, as would be expected. "Your Grace, My Lady," she greeted and gave a bit of a curtsy. Marg was right beside her but she hardly noticed. Only after they offered for them to sit did she take a seat.

There was chattering going on all around, she noticed after sitting. What was she supposed to talk about to people she hardly knew and one of which she was going to married to fairly soon? Her mind was drawing a blank. Almost as if she hadn't been taught anything in all the years she had been alive. It was utterly embarrassing, she felt. Thankfully someone spoke, saving her from trying to think of something.

"I trust your journey went well, Lady Myrissa?"

"Yes Your Grace. It went fine." So formal, she thought and could see the rest of the dinner being just like this. But she couldn't expect things to have been different, especially not so soon after arriving and them accepting the alliance. Hopefully it wouldn't always feel this awkward. She didn't bother to mention that the boat ride had been less than ideal. That would have made a formal conversation much worse.

The dinner went on like that. Mindless chatter and polite conversation. At one point that huge direwolf had come over and Robb threw some meat down for him. Myrissa couldn't help but feel tense, though she tried not to let that show. It wouldn't do much good for anyone to know of her uneasiness about the wolf since nothing would happen or change from it. But how she was ever supposed to be comfortable around a huge beast that could rip her throat out in an instant was beyond her.

At the end of the dinner she was a little annoyed at herself that she didn't try harder. Coming off pushy or something wasn't very ideal either, though. She had expected to likely just go back to her tent and get some rest since there'd be a lot more traveling until this war was done. That had been the idea, and what she assumed, until Robb spoke up asking her if she wanted to go for a walk.

"Sure," she agreed.

It would have been a lie if Myrissa ever tried to say she wouldn't like a marriage that could have love and not just one for an alliance and of convenience. While she wasn't sure that this could be more than just something of politics she did want to try to have it be better than what Marg and Renly had. It didn't seem like they wanted anything to do with each other. From what she heard they never spent any alone time together except for the one night that the marriage was consummated. She doubted any happiness would have come from that. It didn't seem like Renly was interested in an heir, let alone interested in her sister. At least with a child a woman could love the child even if she hated or couldn't stand the husband.

The walk started out quiet. It looked like they were headed towards her tent, but she couldn't be entirely sure since all the tents looked similar. Grey Wind was throttling alongside Robb and Myrissa forced herself to remain like she seemed calm. Every time he was near her all she could think of was huge teeth chomping down on her bones. The wolf hadn't really made a threatening gesture at her but she still felt so uneasy.

"Grey Wind won't hurt you," she suddenly heard. It took a minute for her to realize what he meant, as that wasn't the first thing she would have thought him to say. Had her nervousness been that obvious? She had tried to hide it but maybe hadn't done a good enough job.

"I.. didn't realize I was being too obvious," she admitted lightly.

"You weren't. But everyone is uneasy around him at first. He won't attack unless he feels that him or myself is threatened." Grey Wind was a smart wolf and it almost seemed like he knew they were talking about him. Silently he had moved over towards her. Sniffing her it not only made her uneasy but it was like he was trying to decide if he thought she was okay or had to go. The fact he didn't grow, or his fur didn't stand up, seemed to be a good sign. Myrissa did wonder how long it had taken before the bannermen had become used to his presence and if she could ever feel half way comfortable around him.

"Goodnight, My Lady," he said when they had reached her tent.

"Your Grace -" she had said back and started to walk inside before she head him speak again.

"You don't have to call me that when no one else is around." Before she could think to say anything else he had left.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I'm hoping soon things will get easier to start writing more again! Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
